This invention relates generally to a support device, which can be attached to a bed frame or wall to permit self-assisted movement from a supine and/or seated or like position, such as movement into and out of a bed or chair. More particularly, the invention relates to a support device, which capitalizes on the kinesiology of movement into and out of a seated or lowered position, to a standing position.
A significant portion of the population has difficulty transferring himself or herself into and out of a seated or lowered position to a standing position, such as from a bed or chair. Such difficulties can be attributed to muscular trauma or illness, recuperation from debilitating disease, or age-related degeneration of muscles and body movement. One factor that is currently assessed when evaluating an individual""s health care status, is the ability to rise independently from a bed. Consequently, a device to provide unassisted use of a bed, chair, toilet, or the like, could increase a disabled or elderly person""s quality of life and provide them with a higher degree of independence as well.
Recent studies have shown that older patients are more likely to rotate and laterally flex their trunks to alter pivot-related motions when rising from supine to seated positions. Additionally, large numbers of such patients are more likely than comparably studied younger groups, to broaden their support base by contacting their elbow to the horizontal surface during middle trunk elevation when rising from a supine to a sitting position. Similarly, older adults are more likely to utilize their hands or a flexed leg to assist in pulling themselves into a sitting position.
The present invention is a pole-like device that derives its vertical stability from both a base system as well as a bed frame, wall or like support attachment. This stability facilitates supplying manual assistance for a patient getting into or out of a bed, chair, or the like. The device enables the user to achieve stable equilibrium for independent movement and functions to broaden the support base of the patient so as to provide a substitute for the use of an elbow or bent leg to assist in the rising motion.
The device has both an ergonomically designed handrail in the form of a convoluted tube and an elevated, curved handle that is attached to a pole-like projection mounted to a base system. The convoluted handrail provides optimal leverage to the user during rising movement and the curved handle enables the user to steady themselves as they rise from a bed, chair, or the like. The device may also be mounted to the wall, or other support surface, to assist at any desired location, such as adjacent a chair. The wall mounting system uses a series of adjustable brackets having holes that allow one to secure the pole to a wall or similar structure.
A further object of the invention is to provide a support which has spaced, convoluted hand grips and an angled handle to provide optimum leverage for the user to utilize back, shoulder, and arm muscle groups in self-assisted movement while getting into or out of a supine or seated position.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive, user-friendly support device which enables the user to be independent of the help of others for getting into and out of a supine or seated position.
A rise support device is provided which comprises a handrail in the form of a convoluted tube attached to a vertical pole stabilized by a bed frame and base frame. Alternatively, the device may be wall mounted, being stabilized by a system of mounted wall brackets. The device further includes a curved, horizontal leveraging handle portion, which extends from the pole-like support structure. The device allows the user the ability to build momentum by pushing off the upper hand grip and allows the user to control momentum by regaining balance as well as readjusting posture by gripping the lower handrail member. This function is necessary for the safe completion of rising from a bed or getting out of a chair. Also the user can push off the curved grip with one hand while simultaneously reaching for the convolution shaped handrail during the rising movement which enables the user to steady them as they climb out of bed.
The invention generally comprises a pole-like support member having a base handrail member that may be convoluted in form. This base handrail member is supported by a rod which generally projects into and parallel with the patient support surface. Because the base handrail member is desirably formed by a series of convolutions, it creates a plurality of vertical and horizontal grabbing surfaces. The device can be used for coming to a sitting position from a supine position, or from a seated position to a standing position. The support may also include an elevated handle, which can be gripped for pulling or pushing motion from a half-rise when rising from a chair. This handle can also be used to enable the user to pivot to a side-facing position in approaching the edge of the bed. The base may be secured by an L-shaped bracket, which is positioned under one side of a bed frame or the like, and by a floor-contacting H-frame base. Alternatively, when the pole support is used as an assistive device for a chair, the device is secured by both an adjustable floor base and a system of mounted wall brackets.